emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7210 (16th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Cain receives a visiting order to see Charity and Moira urges him to go. Sam lies about his injuries as he tells Ruby what Jai did yesterday. Rachel is full of regret as she apologises to Sam for last night, telling him that she loves him and won't do it again. Sam reminds her that she said that the last time and tells her he's not sure he can trust her anymore. Emma is encouraged when James admits to having doubts about their divorce. Dan is excited about starting college tomorrow but Cain dampens his mood when he demands he come into work. Lisa tries to convince Sam he needs to stand up for Rachel. Finn is horrified to find out James and Emma might not be getting divorced. Chrissie is suspicious when she finds a phone down the back of the sofa. An alarmed Finn warns James of Emma's recent attempts to break him up from Chas. Robert covers that he bought Lachlan the phone as a gift and that he must have lost it. Chrissie is furious at him for lying but calms when he agrees to return it. James heads to Dale View, where he tells a shocked Emma that he has signed the divorce papers. Furious, she storms over to The Woolpack and accuses Moira, Debbie and Chas of trying to ruin her life. As revenge, she reveals to Moira that she overheard Chas and Debbie discussing Cain being the father of Charity's child. Dan is adamant that Cain is not going to get in the way of his education. Emma is smug as she reveals how Charity confessed her love for Cain before being sent down. Moira is shocked as Debbie and Chas are unable to deny their suspicions over Cain being the father and leaves to confront him. Andy overhears Cain on the phone agreeing to meet somebody tomorrow and suspects he knows where Victoria and Adam are. Sam and Rachel make up as she promises never to take her anger out on him again. Robert is determined to keep an eye on Cain after Andy tells him about the phone call he overheard. He decides to get Harriet to follow him. Moira confronts Cain over Charity's confession of love and the baby. He insists he's not the father. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room, yard *Home Farm - Dining room and office Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes